Emotionally Retarded pops the question
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: Sequel to Not so Emotionally Retarded.What happens when Sasuke wants to ask Sakura to marry him but he has no idea how to?Will Naruto and Kakashi help or will they just finish driving the poor guy crazy?more inside.A SasuSaku OnShot,hints of others.


**Welcome to the sequel of "Not so Emotionally Retarded."**

**Enjoy=]  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

Two years today have passed since Sakura and I had become a couple,it had been a week ago that we had celebrated our second anniversary,we had spent the whole day together,no interruptions and it had been a really good day.

A lot of things have happened,some more annoying than others. Like after we told the dope about that first night together he just wouldn't let it go,claiming that it wasn't fair that the "**emotionally retarded one**" as said in his words had lost his virginity first,tch.

The moron had been sulking that whole day and as for Kakashi,he in turn hadn't stopped trying to get us to borrow his books. On our first year anniversary as a couple Sakura had moved in with me at the Uchiha compound,it wasn't as annoying as I though it would have been,it was nice having company around the house again.

We were both twenty-one years old now,I still went on my missions,she did too but she still had that habit of it being with just the dope,Kakashi and myself as Team 7.

She was still working at the hospital of course. I was currently on my way home,I had just left the dope and Kakashi,we had been training since early in the morning and right now it had to be past twelve.

Once I opened the front door of the house,I made my way to kitchen where I knew she would be making snacks,she knew where I had left to and she was probably assuming that the guys were coming like they always did after every training session,she always did this.

When I entered the kitchen I realized I had been right,she was finishing some rice balls,nine to be specific. She then turned to me as I made my way to her side,I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"They aren't coming today" I answered her silent question as she gazed at the entrance of the kitchen.

"How come?" I could feel her stare as I made my way to the table to sit.

"Naruto had plans with Hinata" I shrugged "Kakashi had to report to Tsunade for a mission" I saw her make her way to sit on the chair next to mine with the food,i grabbed one and began to chew on it.

"Oh alright then" She shrugged as well.

I had to admit this,it was weird to do so but I haven't been this happy in a really long time,as happy as someone like me could be.

I had been thinking a lot lately,thinking of asking Sakura to marry me but I wasn't sure if it was too soon,not for me but for her,I knew I wanted to spend my living days on this earth with her.

I hadn't told the dope and Kakashi yet either but I was thinking of it. I didn't even know how to propose,I wasn't the most romantic person out there,hell I didn't even know what I should say or where I should do it,romance was not my thing. I sigh then earning me the worried stare of my girlfriend.

"Sasuke?"her worried voice sounded in my ears.

I shook my head taking another bite "Its nothing,just thinking" She raised her eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" She sounded worried again.

"No not really" Just that I'm still an emotional retard.

"If you say so" She still didn't sound convinced but let it go none in the less,this was just one thing I loved about her out of the many,She just wasn't so pushy to get anything out of me,I always told her in the end when I was good and ready.

She never nagged and she never complained,She was basically perfect for me in every way and that's when I then settled my mind,I would go talk to the dope tomorrow morning and if he was no help I would go to Kakashi.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty calm compare to other days,today we had the house to ourselves,No Naruto and no Kakashi. We were currently sitting in front of the TV sitting on the couch.

"Sasuke" I turned to look at her as I raised an eyebrow in question,she was tangled in my arms "my parents are coming tonight" It wasn't that i hated Sakura's parents,it was just that it was so awkward with her father.

Her mother seemed to like the fact that her and I were together,She seemed to like me in spite of everything I had ever done to her daughter and really she was a very nice person,very forgiving but her father,dear god her father was a strict man,he had the words "**do not hurt her or I will kill you**" imprinted on his forehead and it wasn't like I was planning to hurt Sakura,I had done that enough in the past.

But of course this only made it worse since he was well aware of my old betrayal to the village he loved so much but instead of looking past that like her mother, he had been more bothered.

I wasn't exactly his favorite person and he showed that when Sakura had first told them she and I were a couple and when we moved in together as well.

He had looked like he would blow up but he had said nothing even though it was obvious that he wanted to,his eyes had betrayed him but since Sakura was a grown woman already and he had no business telling her what to do specially since she had not been living in his house for years,thank god for that but at least he tried to get along with me for Sakura's sake,I in turn tried my best not to seem so rude and do the same.

Of course this gave the dope material to make fun of me,I was apparently "**doing sacrifices for love**" as said in his words,I seriously think he's gone insane ever since Hinata and he started dating.

The dope just had no limits but I cant say I didn't had my fun too,he had his own problems with Hiashi and a whole clan who were protective of Hinata.

"That's fine Sakura" I nodded "At what time are they arriving?"

She looked toward the clock that was placed on the wall on top of the TV "We have three hours to get ready,mom said they would be over by seven" with that said,I got her off me and we both began to get ready for tonight's dinner.

Sakura was the one that cooked,I knew how to defend myself in the kitchen but she had me beat and she knew and well it was fine as long as she didn't mind cooking nor doing house chores,I did help when she was too busy with the hospital or just plain tired.

When seven o'clock hit,the house was ready for our visitors,her parents had come more than I could count before so this wasn't something new. Sakura was still in the kitchen when the doll bell rang,I made my way to get it then and once I opened the door there they were,Her father with his serious expression and her mother with a delicate smile placed on her lips,I knew then where Sakura got her charisma from.

"Mr and Mrs Haruno,please come in" I greeted as I stepped aside to let them in.

We then made our way then to the living room and as we sat on the couch,I made sure I sat next to Sakura's mother and away from her father.

"How are you Sasuke?Haven't seen you two in over a month till this morning when I ran into Sakura when she was coming back from the hospital" I heard her mother speak to me,I looked at her then,she was smiling.

"I apologize for that,We've been so busy" I tried my best to sound polite "Team 7 has been getting a lot of missions lately and my solo missions just keep on coming" Her mother smiled again looking at me.

"You can never be too busy for family" I almost cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Now now,family wont go anywhere" thank god for her "Where is Sakura anyways?" just in time,I saw Sakura walk into the room with a smile on her lips.

"Mom" She stretched her arms for a hug as her mother got up to embrace her.

"Sakura" She gave her a kiss on the cheek "What smells so great?" She then made her way to the kitchen as Sakura turn to greet her father,I stood up and went after her we were all reunited in the kitchen,we sat at the table with our food in front of us and began eating.

"Wow honey you've outdone yourself this time" I looked at Sakura's mother who was sitting across from me next to her husband who had a serious expression placed on his face.

Now that i think about it, from what I've seen I could say that she had a better relationship with her mother than her father,I wonder why.

Dinner had gone by smoothly,as smoothly as it could and that's ignoring the few stares I was getting from her father and when the time came for them to leave I could not have been more happy,the tension with her father had been killing me.

Her mother proceed to kiss Sakura on her cheek,she then turn to me and gave me one of her hugs to which I returned "Take care now,you guys should consider coming over the house,you haven't in so long" I gave her small smile,this made her smile,she was one of the few people who got to witness cold old Uchiha Sasuke acting like a human from time to time.

"Will do Ms Haruno" I patted her on her shoulder awkwardly.

"We will be waiting then" I heard her father reply,I looked at him then and I was surprised when I saw his hand stretched,an invitation.

"Soon" I replied as I stretched my hand towards his,it was weird,he had never tried to shake my hand before.

I saw Sakura and her mother from the corner of my eye smile at each other,i was sure that Sakura's mom had something to do with this sudden change.

Once our goodbyes were done with and they took their leave Sakura and I had made our way to our bedroom for the night,it was close to midnight and tomorrow would be one heck of a day,I was sure of that.

When morning came,I took Sakura to the hospital like I always did before going off to find the dope at the only place he would be eating. When I got to Ichiraku's ramen he was there,eating his usual breakfast. I sat on the free chair next to him as he turn to look at me.

"Your gonna die if you keep eating this the way you do" came my quiet greeting.

"Oh shut up teme" came his upbeat reply.

We were then silent for a few good minutes as he finished his ramen,I had breakfast with Sakura every morning now so I wasn't hungry.

"So" He put his bowl down and looked at me "Whats up?".

"Sakura's parents were over last night" He chuckled then,I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" He sounded amused,obviously he thought her father had given me a hard time again.

"You wont believe this" I rubbed my temple "Her father actually stretched his hand to me,an invitation to come over to their house."

"Wow" I saw his eyes grow wide "Big jump"

"I'll say" I sigh "How are things with Hiashi?" He groaned then.

"I never knew he could be so strict" I chuckled "It isn't funny teme"

"Shut up and suck it up dope" He glared at me "Well it isn't like you have any other options."

He sigh looking down "that's the sad part" He then looked at me again "Hows Sakura-chan?".

"Shes fine,I just came from dropping her off at the Hospital" He smiled then,I knew what he was going to say next so I rolled my eyes as I spoke in an annoyed tone "Don't say it".

"Teme is getting soft" I growled only to get him laughing "Oh shut up,there's a reason I came looking for you" I let him calm himself for a few seconds before I spoke again "I wanna ask you something."

"Go on ahead then" He raised his eyebrow as he got himself together again.

"I wanna ask Sakura to be my wife" I shrugged my shoulders as his eyes widened a bit.

"You serious?" I nodded "What do you need to ask me then,for her hand?I'm not her father teme" He chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"I know that you idiot" I shook my head,leave it to him to make a stupid comment like that "I wanted to ask for your help"

"On?" He raised an eyebrow again as I sigh.

"I have no idea how I'm going to do so" was my simple reply.

He sigh "You and your issues are starting to bug me" that makes two of us dope.

"I want to make this romantic for her."

"What do you want to make romantic?" I sigh as I looked up to see Kakashi making his way to sit on my other side.

"He wants to ask Sakura-chan to marry him" replied a grinning Naruto

"Your kidding me" why was it so hard to believe?

"The dope isn't kidding with you" I sigh as i saw the smile under his mask,I wasn't going to hear the end of this soon.

"You sure you don't need my books?"I rolled my eyes as he chuckled "Alright alright,so whats the problem?"

"I don't know how to ask her" was my simple answer.

"Your not retarded Sasuke" Kakashi sigh.

"But he is emotionally retarded" I was getting tired of that.

"Yeah,helping a lot" I sigh as the dope shook his head.

"Sasuke-teme your being stupid,Sakura-chan wont care how you do it,she'll only care that your actually doing it" he was grinning.

"He has a point you know" I guess he did.

"I mean don't be a coward man!just go in there and be like an animal!" I could only stare at his stupid sudden outburst,Kakashi was doing the same "What?"

"Your an idiot" I heard Kakashi and I reply at the same. When I left the dope and Kakashi it was sometime in the afternoon as I made my way back to the house where I knew I could find what I was looking for.

When I arrived at my destination,I made my way to the room that belonged to my parents, my mother's engagement ring was safely kept there where I knew Sakura would not find it,she never went into that room,I didn't mind if she did really but I was thankful for moments like these that she didn't,She was so respectful of my past and what had happened in this house so many years ago,she never asked questions but she did enjoy having small talk about my parents and how they were back when they were alive with me.

When I entered their room,I looked around,the room hadn't changed much since the time it was being used,I of course cleaned it but I usually tried to avoid stepping in here unless necessary. I made my way to the small cabinet near the bed and pulled out the small box containing the ring inside.

My mother had once told me that she would have loved for either me or Itachi to use her engagement ring for our own love partners,It had been passed down from my father's family and she had said she wanted to keep the tradition alive.

I placed the the small box in my back pocket as I made my way out without looking back,I didn't want to start thinking of the memories this room 7 o'clock had hit I made my way then to pick up Sakura from her shift to the hospital and once we came back,I helped her make dinner for the both us,When the food was done,we made our way to table and began eating.

"How was your day?" I heard her whisper to me as I turn to gaze at her.

"Pretty boring" I shrugged "How was yours?"

"Uneventful" I knew that wasn't true,something was always happening in Konoha,she just didn't wanted to how she said "**bore me**" with unnecessary details.

It really was so easy to live with this woman. I chuckled thinking back when I used to share my time and my space with Team Taka,that had been annoying.

Suigetsu and Karin were always fighting,I was starting to realize how desperate I had been to get my revenge to even put up with them,Juugo hadn't given me so much of a hard time,I was glad for that.

"Whats so funny?" I looked toward Sakura again as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Thinking of my time with Team Taka" I whispered to her,Sakura had gotten to know the said group when I had first come back,they lived here in the village now,I just didn't see them as much.

She chuckled "Suigetsu passed by the hospital today,he came back from his mission this morning" I chuckled again,last time I had seen him had been a month ago,we had both gone on a mission together and Karin had almost begged me to take care of him.

He gets into so much trouble sometimes and well she doesn't go on missions anymore,it would be hard to do so with her seven month pregnant belly.

"Any damage?" She chuckled again.

"Hardly,Karin was there too" She smiled "Juugo too" I knew Juugo lived with them,they had gotten themselves into a small but comfortable house once Suigetsu and Karin had gotten married. I nodded then,ending that conversation.

Once we were done eating,I washed the dishes as Sakura made her way to the living room for some TV time,I joined her after a few minutes having been finished with the dishes,we were both cuddled on the couch in silence now,the only sound coming from the TV in front of us.

I wasn't paying much attention to it,I was too busy going through every detail of the conversation that took place today at Ichiraku's ramen but no matter how much I thought of everything again and again I still couldn't make my mind up,it was annoying.

Dammit!

This was getting ridiculous,I wanted to tell the woman I was in love with that I was ready to spend my life with her. I should be able to do this,I had to,she loved me so there was no reason to be afraid,i didn't do afraid,Sasuke Uchiha isn't a coward dammit and then it clicked me,all the pieces fit together perfectly.

I didn't know if it was the stress or the pep talk I had just given myself but I didn't care. I looked away from the TV as I turn to look at her,she was starring at the TV but that had to wait.

"Lets go for a walk Sakura**" **I grabbed her hand, as I stood up from the couch taking her with me,she was looking at me as if I had lost my mind,I probably had because suddenly I knew just the place to ask her.

I didn't wait for her to nod,I made my way out of the house with her by my side,hand in hand. I led the way in silence down the path that led out of the village,the path that took us to the very same spot that had witness so many moments between me and her.

My goodbye,something that I didn't want to have to do ever again,our first encounter once I returned,our very first kiss,and now it would witness another big moment that would change our lives. Once the bench was in my view,I gazed down at her face,she looked confused but said nothing as I led her then to sit on the bench,I sat next to her still holding her right hand,I looked up at the sky.

"Sakura"I looked at her then,she was looking at me with the same confused expression.

"Whats wrong with you Sasuke?This isn't like you at all" She raised her eyebrow "Its not everyday that were watching TV and you decide to take a walk and in the middle of the night like tha-"

"I need something from you Sakura"I cut her off looking into her eyes as I stood up bringing her with me "I need you to say something for me"I held her close to me then making our foreheads touch,my hands wrapped around her tiny ones as she gazed back at me.

"Anything Sasuke,what do you need from me?" Her voice was low "What do you need me to say?".

I kissed her lips quickly "say that you'll marry me,marry me Sakura" I kissed her again watching her with my eyes as her expression changed,I then let her go getting down on my knee,I pulled out the black small box from my back pocket watching her eyes grow with each movement "Sakura,I want you forever" I saw the tears on her eyes then as she nodded a slow yes unable to make the words.

The ring was simple,golden with a white small diamond in the middle. I then settled the ring on her finger as I stood up taking her lips with my own and into a fierce hug. My Sakura,she would be mine forever.

Maybe I needed to listen to the dope more often,maybe that poll up my ass would disappear and I wouldn't think about things so much,let go. I could do that so as long as this woman was by my side.

"Sasuke" She murmured against my lips as we let go,I looked into her eyes again as I raised an eyebrow.

She then smiled "I'm pregnant,I found out this morning".

I smirked then as I closed the distance between us once more,We had a lot to look forward in the years that were coming.

Not too bad for the emotionally retarded if I do say so myself,I mentally chuckled thinking of the dope and Kakashi.

This was a new beginning,one that I was actually looking forward to.I needed to thank my lucky stars it seemed for giving me the woman in my arms,for giving me a second chance at life,at a family.

I felt myself smile as I broke our kiss,I gazed at Sakura,she too had a smile on her lips and I knew that I have never been more happy in my life than I was now,I hope she knew that that too.

**The end**

* * *

And this is it,I though having Sakura's parents show up would be a nice idea and also mentioning the presence of Team Taka as well along with a few other details that i hope made this enjoyable to read so i hope you all liked that and thank you all for reading the story and the other parts as well also i would like to thank you all for all of the reviews I've been getting,very inspiring.

till next time,

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


End file.
